Don't Tell Thomas
by TheStationmaster
Summary: The engines plan a surprise party for Thomas to thank him for clearing snow from the tracks.


**At the request of tate310, here is a rewrite of the Season 8 episode "Don't Tell Thomas" Enjoy and comment.**

It was cold and snowy on the Island of Sodor. But it was nearing Christmas, and all the engines were very excited. Thomas loved this time of year. The stationmaster decorated the stations, and children were making snowmen.

But there was one thing Thomas hated about winter, the snow. There were lots and lots of it, and it piled up very quickly and blocked the tracks, so Thomas worked hard to keep the tracks clean. Thanks to Thomas, everything ran on time.

All the engines were very pleased. They wanted to thank Thomas for all his hard work.

When all the tracks were cleared, Thomas was looking forward to seeing his friends. He had missed them very much.

As he puffed towards the station, he saw Harold the Helicopter talking to Toby. They were planing a thank you surprise for Thomas.

"Hello!" said Thomas.

"Remember." said Harold, "don't tell Thomas about the surprise." as he buzzed away, while Toby puffed back to his yard.

Thomas felt left out. He liked surprises.

That afternoon, Thomas was puffing along the main line. He saw Percy waiting at Maithwaite Station, with presents.

"Are those presents part of the surprise?" Thomas asked.

Percy wanted to tell Thomas about the surprise, but raced away so that he wouldn't spoil the surprise.

Thomas was very cross.

Later, Thomas had to stop at a signal. As he waited, Emily arrived. He noticed something large and pointy, but it was covered up.

"Is that part of the surprise?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." said Emily as she puffed away crossly.

"Bother!" wheeshed Thomas. "If they won't tell me, I'll just find out myself!"

Thomas secretly followed Emily. He puffed as quietly as he could, and didn't follow too closely.

Suddenly, Emily turned down one of the branch lines. Thomas raced after her, but as soon as he got to the branch line, the signal points changed. Thomas had to go straight ahead.

"Cinders and ashes!" thought Thomas, "how will I ever find out what the surprise is?"

That evening, the engines were very excited. They were all talking about Thomas' surprise.  
"I can't wait!" chuffed Edward.

"He'll love it!" puffed Percy.

But then, Thomas arrived!

"Shh!" said James.

"Don't tell Thomas!" said Henry.

Thomas felt more left out than ever. It wasn't fair. Everyone knew what the surprise was, except Thomas.

"If they won't tell me, I don't want to know!" he huffed as he steamed crossly away.

At last it was time to show Thomas the surprise, but Thomas was nowhere to be found.

Edward saw that Harold was standing near him and so he decided to ask him.

"Will you please find Thomas?" he pleaded. "We really need to show him his surprise for clearing the tracks with his snow plow."

Harold smiled with pride.

"Don't worry dear chap." he told him. "I'll do my best to find him!" He whirred his arms and buzzed away.

Thomas was parked near a siding. He was cold and sad.

"Why didn't they tell me in advance?" cried Thomas.

Then Thomas heard a buzzing sound coming from the sky. It was Harold the Helicopter!  
"There you are old chap! It's time for you to collect the children and to see the surprise!"

"Children?" asked Thomas.  
"Yes." said Harold. "Children love you. They want to thank you for keeping the lines clear of snow."  
Thomas was delighted. Finally he was going to find out what the surprise was!

"So I wasn't being left out!" cried Thomas

"The children are waiting for you at Wellsworth Station."

Thomas loved pulling coaches full of children, so he puffed quickly away to the station.

Soon he arrived at Wellsworth Station. Thomas collected the children, and then puffed quickly through the snowy countryside.

The children were very excited. They all wanted to know what the surprise was.

Meanwhile, back at the station, the other engines were anxiously waiting for Thomas.

"I do feel bad about pretending not to know of the surprise." said James.

Edward felt sorry for him.

"Never mind James." he said kindly, "we'll wait until Thomas comes back, then we'll tell him about it."

James was beginning to feel better.

"Okay Edward." he said with a smile.

Edward's driver was concerned.

"It's getting late old boy." he said. "Where could Thomas be?"

Thomas was nearing the station. It was dark when he arrived, but then, all the lights came on! A huge Christmas tree was standing in the center of the station. It was beautiful, with many lights shining bright, and at the bottom were lots of presents.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Thomas.

"This is the best surprise ever!" said Thomas.

And everyone agreed.


End file.
